Tales of Momotaro
Tales of Momotaro (桃太郎伝説, Momotarō densetsu) is chapter nine of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter nine of volume one. Summary One day, when Kodaka came to the club-room, he was suddenly greeted by a maid. Kodaka got taken by surprise and blankly greeted her. "You have worked hard at school today, Aniki." Kodaka then realized that it was just Yukimura. He was wearing a folded pinafore, and a short skirt. Kodaka couldn’t help but secretly take a glance at the white thighs underneath the skirt as he tries to calm himself down. Sena, when she saw Kodaka like that, said. “''Uwah gross. He just stared at him……”'' Kodaka then asked Yozora why Yukimura is in a maid dress as Yozora replied in a matter of factly fashion that this is part of the training Yukimura to become a "manly man". “''Yozora-anego said that as a manly man, no matter what clothing he wears, his manliness cannot be masked. The day I am wearing this girly clothing but my manliness swells up and radiates out from my soul, will be the day I become a real man. Even though this is a difficult trial, I will do my best !” “''You are pulling your tricks again......!” “''You said this is a trick? I am not making things up. For a real man, even if he is dressed as a maid, his aura of manliness would still diffuse out……Yukimura, imagine Kodaka wearing the maid dress''.” “''Don’t make this sort of strange imagination !!!!!” Although Kodaka forcefully scolded them, but Yukimura still closed his eyes and started imagining. “''Buhaha, gross, that’s gross !” (Sena was laughing loudly) “''Aniki wearing a maid dress''.” Kodaka did not understand why is Yukimura blushing as the latter slowly opened his eyes and agreed that Kodaka would still be a manly delinquent in a maid dress. Kodaka angrily said that he is not a delinquent and even if he is, there are no maid dress wearing delinquents. Yozora ignored Kodaka and then tells that this is how Yukimura needs to aim. Yukimura agrees and said that she will work hard to achieve this goal as Kodaka tiredly said that Yukimura do not need to do that and sat down on the sofa. Yukimura then poured a cup of coffee to him and Kodaka subconsciously felt very content. Yozora then said as if she read Kodaka's mind that having a maid is pretty nice as Kodaka said that it don't really have to be Yukimura but he thinks that out of the three, Yukimura is still the best option. Kodaka then asked who bought the dress there as Yoora said that she did it on "Yafoo! Auction" just in case she needed it. Kodaka then asked if Yozora actually liked to cosplay as Yozora quickly diverted the topic and stated that she recalled Sena reading a snippet of an eroge last time. Sena then almost choked on the coffee and begs Yozora to forget it. Yozora ignored her and said that an important factor to having friends is to act. “''Eh, act ?” “''Yes. If you are good at acting, you would be able to be on the surface happily chat with someone you secretly despise. It would look as if you two are getting along very well. In case you need to ask him for a favor later on, being on good term would make this easier.” Kodaka had a feeling that something very bad will happen but was surprised to see that Yukimura was the first to object. “''But Anego, one of the core values of being a real man is to be true to oneself no matter what happens. Acting for the sake of hiding yourself is not something a real man should do.” “''Still young, Yukimura.” “''Please enlighten me.” “''Have you not heard of this saying before? ‘To learn something one must first learn its actions.’” “''I see. Although I am still not mature, as I imitate the acts of real men, one day I too will become a real man. You are amazing, Anego. I understand fully now''.” Kodaka thinks that Yukimura is too easily convinced but was even more shocked to see that Sena actually agrees with Yozora too since the latter, who acts as if the whole world revolves around her, is interested in acting for the sake of others. (It is then revealed that Sena wanted to act because of a game character from her galge) “……''But, when you think it, if you are so good at acting that you can with ease control your expression and actions, then you might be able to decrease the number of misunderstandings''……” In the end, the members all agree to Yozora's idea. Kodaka then asked if they should do a play as Sena said that they need a script for it. Yozora then took out some scripts from her bag and passed them to everyone.Sena, in a rare act, appeared impressed. The title of the script is "Momotaro". Sena and Kodaka both said that it could be a little childish as Yozora refuted them. “''You two are in no position to dissent. If you think you are, I'm going to broadcast that.” “''That ?” “‘''The Sacred Blackstar''’.” “''I, I love Momotaro! It’s unexpectedly deep, so much that even an adult can enjoy the fabulous tales of Momotaro !” (Sena was forcing a smile) “''Good choice, Sena-anego. The mainstream theory these days theorized that the tales of Momotaro took shape in ancient Japan, when the Yamato Dynasty and Kibi no Kuni were at war. Momotaro was likely based on the famous son of Emperor Kourei Tennou, Prince Hiko Isaserihi Kono Mikoto, who was active in the war. Although there is no substantial evidence, but in Muromachi period-''“ “''Stop, Yukimura! I know that you are knowledgeable.” Kodaka then pointed out that there are not enough people to play in the story as Yozora said that she had already finished this. Kodaka opened the first page and it reads : Characters : *'Momotaro' *'Old Lady' *'Onii' *'Tree' Kodaka was honestly shocked to know that there are not only too few characters but also the "Tree" is not needed at all. Nevertheless, Yozora ignored Kodaka and they began to draw lots to see who will play who. Actors : *'Momotaro (Sena)' *'Old Lady (Yukimura)' *'Onii (Yozora)' *'Tree (Kodaka)' “''Right from the start I had a bad feeling about this; I end up as a tree……''” “''Fu fu, I am the main character. Well, really this is an obvious choice. I too feel that Yozora would make a very good ogre. I shall banish you !” “''Fu, you are laughing for now Meat.” “''Then hurry up and get started. I think at this point everyone is already familiar with the story, so there won’t be any need for story introduction.” “''Kodaka, since you are the tree, go stand there from start to end.” Kodaka wanted to say something but he resisted and went to the corner. Sena was surprised to see the Momotaro was the first to say the line. Sena: “''Let, let’s see……. Once upon a time, there was an old lady who lived alone. One day when she was doing laundry by the river, suddenly from upstream a rice bucket sized peach flowed down. The old lady took the peach home, cut it open, and out came me from inside.” “''It’s the first-person point of view from Momotarou !” Yozora: “''It’s just like those first-person point of view novels where the main character does the narration as well. With this, we can decrease the number of actors required by one. What a great idea.” Kodaka: “''No, wait a second. If you even took out the narrator, then why did you add ‘Tree’ back……Wouldn’t it be better to have me as the narrator instead ?!” After she heard Kodaka's gripe, Yozora smacked her lips and looked at him. However, she said that it would be the end of the world if trees began to talk and ignored Kodaka. Sena: “''Because I was born from inside a peach, I was given the simple name ‘Momotarou’. I lived aside the old lady and gradually grew up. Finally, that day finally arrived.” Yukimura: “''Momotarou, there are ogres on the island committing evil deeds. So terrifying.” Sena: “''Fu, whether it’s Yozora or some other stuff, I shall exterminate it !” Yukimura: “''Is that so. Good luck.” Even though Sena said the line with passion, it didn’t seem like she wants to follow the script at all. Yukimura unsteadily walked towards Kodaka and asked if he liked his(Yukimura's) life-like acting. Kodaka doesn't know how to respond so he chooses to remain silent. “''Incredible, Aniki! You have already become one with the Tree character. I still have much to learn.” Yukimura then cheerfully exited the stage. Sena again came to the center of the stage and spoke her lines. Sena: "''With the old lady’s farewell, I left the village and embarked on a journey to the Island of Ogre. During the voyage, I witnessed the sacrifice of a dog, a monkey, and a rooster. But I left those aside and sped up my trek." Kodaka: “''What have you done ?!” Yozora: “''The dog, the monkey, and the rooster are what people think of whenever one mentions ‘Momotarou’. I cannot just take away all their references. This is called respecting the source material.” Eventually, Sena managed to reach Onii Island and slew all of the oniis in there. She then finally stood in front of the Onii-King, looking absolutely like the antagonist, yelled that she will kill the Onii-king and take over the island. Yozora loathly stared back but then began to started her emotional and lifelike acting. “''Why? How can you commit these cruel and inhumane acts with such leisure? We, banished by the Yamato Dynasty, are the last of our race. Not only have your kind banished us to this forsaken place, but now you even want to claim our lives……! With such level of coldblooded-ness, you humans are the real demons !” “''Shut, shut up! Did you not kill those innocent civilians ?!” “''Nonsense! They were soldiers your kind sent to pillage the gold our ancestors painstakingly collected! All my people want is to live peacefully !” “''Is that right? No, be quiet! The existence of oniis is a sin itself! I, Momotarou shall wield my sword of justice and strike down you evil ogres! We shall decide who the ally of righteousness is !” “''With such atrocity walking on this green earth……and claiming itself as an ally of righteousness! Is there no justice in this world? I shall become the devil, and annihilate all living beings! Come, you dog of the dynasty. My name is Kokuten no Mikoto, the last emperor of Kibi no Kuni, the being that will bring destruction to this world !” “''Yozora wait a second! No matter how you look at it, the Ogres are the good guys! Furthermore, the name of the Ogre king is not mentioned anywhere in the script !” “''When I was writing the script, I thought it is no fun writing a simple story that rewards the nice and punish the naughty; I made a few changes as a result. As for the name, I just came up with it.” (Yozora was now laughing) “''That’s so cheap. Only you get to yell out those cool lines. I am the Momotarou, you know ?!” “''What’s so cheap about it……There is no clear good and bad in this world. History is just a tool of the victors’. In other words, only the victor in this battle can describe itself fighting for justice !” As Yozora yelled this out, a rolled up atlas somehow appeared in the hands. She whacked it at Sena’s head. Kodaka looked at his play script. Its last page says ‘And so, Momotaro and Onii began their duel. The side that makes the opponent cries first is the winner, and thus is the good side.” That’s all the page has. Sena then said (in tears) that it is unfair for Yozora to have weapons as Yozora said that she will have vengeance for her people and hits Sena even more. Although Sena tried to fight back by rolling up her script, Yozora still won by forcing Sena to exit the stage. Yozora:“…… Just wait, human…… I have put a bloody end to Momotaro; your world is next!...... Fufufufufufufu…. Buhahahahahahahhaahaha………!............ The End !” Kodaka: “''So how was this tiresome play……” Yozora: “''It’s all right. It’s not as if we are acting in front of others. But this is a pretty fun play. We shall put this as a Neighbor’s Club reoccurring event !''" Yozora alone contently wiped the sweat off her forehead; at the same time, an expression of resentfulness appeared on Sena and Kodaka faces. Notes * This chapter title and story is a reference to the famous Japanese story, "The Legend of Momotaro". It is a story about a childless couple who managed to found a boy from a giant peach as the boy (named Momotaro) will eventually meet a dog, a pheasant and a monkey. They will then go and destroy a group of Oniis (Ogres) and eventually used the plundered gold from the demons to live a comfortable life. * An Onii is a Japanese demon or ogre wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs called a kanabo. * Yafoo! Auctions is based on Yahoo! Auctions . It is a site exclusive only to Japan, Hong Kong and Taiwan. It functions similar to Yahoo! Shopping and Ebay.